Project Beyblade FUnlimited
by Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon
Summary: Un nouveau tournoi se déroule à Miami. Pendant un entraînement les Blades Breakers reçoivent un mail d'une adresse inconnue les défiant à une Beybattle...


**Désolée, ce n'est pas une update. Pour des raisons que je ne citerais pas ici, j'ai modifié quelques trucs de cette fic. Pour les connaître, lisez cette nouvelle version remaniée. Veuillez m'en excuser et bonne lecture. J'ai fait exactement la même chose avec Project Beyblade F-Unlimited 2. Et désormais, les chapitres seront postés sur le numéro 2. Merci de votre attention**

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Miami

Tyson : Miami ! Nous sommes là !

Kai : Ta gueule.

Tyson : De quoi !

Ray : Ca suffit vous deux, vous allez pas commencer !

Max : Pff… _Marre…_

Kenny : Qui à les clés ?

M.Dickenson : Tenez, les voici.

Kenny : Oh, vous êtes déjà là ?

M. Dickenson : Oui, je suis venu m'assurer que tout allait bien. Bon, je vous laisse vous installer.

Tyson : Au revoir, m'sieur.

Ils entrèrent dans leur suite.

Max : Wow, c'est le grand luxe !

Ray : C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, cet hôtel est bien placé. Ce parc est gigantesque.

Dizzy : C'est le parc de Redstone. L'un des plus beaux sites de Miami. C'est un endroit très reposant. Il est proche de la nature. D'ailleurs, l'hôtel, possède tout le confort. Y compris des bibliothèques et des labos.

Tyson : Pourquoi des labos ?

Dizzy : Il y a plusieurs équipes de Miami qui participent. Etant donné que le tournoi tombe en fin de période scolaire, certaines équipes on besoin d'étudier.

Tyson : Franchement, je les plains !

Dizzy : Sinon, mis à part le matériel éducatif, chaque chambre est équipée d'un ordinateur connecté à Internet. Dans l'hôtel il y a aussi des piscines, des terrains de sport, des saunas, des sources chaudes et j'en passe.

Tyson : Wow ! Trop cool !

Max : Et sur le parc de Redstone ?

Dizzy : Attends…C'est le parc de rencontre le plus branché de Miami. Car c'est là que passent les couples entre autres. C'est le pont aux milles lueurs qui est le plus bel endroit d'ici. Il se trouve quelque part dans le parc.

Kai : Moi je n'ai qu'une question. Où se trouve la salle d'entraînement ?

Dizzy : A côté de la piscine et des terrains de sport.

Kai : Alors on y va.

Les Blades Breakers s'entraînaient la fameuse salle quand Kenny reçu un mail sur son portable.

Kenny : Eh les gars ! Vous devriez venir voir ça ! On nous parle du tournoi, ce sera dans deux semaines. Il se déroulera en 4 phases. Sélections, quarts de finale, demi-finale et finale.

Tyson : Cool ce sera facile! Et qui sera présent ?

Kenny : Voyons ça…Il est prévu qu'il y ait toutes les meilleures équipes internationales.

Max : Ca va être chaud ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

Tyson : Moi aussi !

Ray : Ca me tentes bien…T'en dis quoi Kai ?

Kai : Hmm…

Kenny : … Mais la raison pour laquelle je voulais que vous veniez était ce mail.

C'était un mail provenant de : Linkin fan hotmail. com. Une adresse qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait. Le mail disait : « Nous vous défions à une beybattle, rendez-vous au port vers l'entrepôt n°7 dans une heure… »

Kenny : Alors ? On y va ou pas ?

Tyson : Je suis pour ! Un défi ne fait de mal à personne.

Ray : Mais qui nous dis que ce n'est pas un piège ?

Max : On n'a qu'a y aller avec une autre équipe. Ce sera plus prudent.

Kenny : Ou alors ne rien risquer et ne pas y aller…

Dizzy : Egalité. On s'en remet à toi Kai.

Kai : Ca me tente beaucoup d'y aller, mais par précaution, on ira avec une autre équipe. Mais qui ?

Dizzy : Les Majestics sont déjà ici. On n'a qu'à leur proposer.

Kai : Hmm… Si ce sont les seuls lors ça marche. Ray appelle les.

Ray : J'y vais.

Il revint 5 minutes plus tard.

Ray : Impec' ! On se retrouve à l'entrée du port dans une heure.

Pendant ce temps aux entrepôts…

Ont-ils répondus ?

Oui, ils seront là dans une heure.

Ca nous laisse pas mal de temps.

Pourquoi tenais tu à les affronter ?

Pour nous échauffer et nous entraîner les filles…Pour nous échauffer et nous entraîner...

Devant l'entrepôt n°7, une heure plus tard. Les Majestics et les Blades Breakers attendaient patiemment leurs adversaires.

Enrique : Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Vous êtes sur que c'était ici ?

Dizzy : Certains ! Moi en tout cas j'en suis persuadée.

Le soleil tapait fort tandis que 11h approchait à grand pas. Ils furent obligés de se réfugier dans des 4x4 avec la clim à fond. Quand ils virent 4 silhouettes s'approcher d'eux. Ils sortirent des 4x4 et se positionnèrent face aux 4 silhouettes. Quand elles furent à portée de leur vue, ils virent que c'était des filles.

La première avait la peau blanche ainsi que des yeux et des cheveux d'une couleur rose mais parsemés de mèches noires. Elle portait un baggy et un top rose, ainsi que des baskets de la même couleur avait attaché ses cheveux en deux longues couettes qui pendouillaient de chaque côté de sa tète. Elle avait un regard vif. Elle semblait maquillée.

La seconde avait de longs cheveux bleu cyan qui flottaient au vent. Elle avait des mèches noires ainsi que des yeux bleus. Son regard était déterminé. Elle portait le même genre d'uniforme que ses amies mais l'avait en bleu. Sa peau noire la rendait plutôt excentrique mais cela lui allait bien. Elle souriait légèrement et une pointe de gloss brillait à la lumière du soleil.

La troisième avait la peau blanche et des cheveux longs d'un blond presque jaune rappelant le soleil parsemés de reflets dorés. Elle avait deux mèches bien définies de chaque côté du visage. Ses yeux couleur or s'accordaient avec ses mèches de la même couleur qu'eux. Elle était l'une des plus grandes et était assez impressionnante. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et mis un foulard par-dessus.

La quatrième avait de longs cheveux vert pomme avec des mèches brunes. Elle avait la peau blanche. Elle ne portait que du vert. Fine et élancée, c'était l'une des plus grande. Elle avait des yeux verts qui rendaient son regard envoûtant, hypnotique.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue tresse qu'elle laissait pendre dans son dos et avait laissé une mèche qui lui couvrait l'œil gauche.

La dernière était la plus grande. Elle avait une peau bronzée. Ses yeux orange dans lequels brillait une flamme intense ressortaient avec ses cheveux orange presque rouges parcourus de reflets blonds. Elle les avait relevé en une queue de cheval et laissait deux mèches longues de chaque côté du visage ainsi qu'une petite au dessus de son front. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs et bouclés.

Elles s'arrêtèrent face au beystadium qui se trouvait là et les regardèrent dans les yeux.

Kenny : C'est donc vous qui nous avez envoyé ce mail ?

La blonde ou la fille en doré, or, jaune : En effet. Trêve de bavardages ! Nous sommes ici pour vous défiez à une beybattle. !

A suivre…

Ecrit par Stéphanie

Moi : J'attends vos opinion sur cette fic.

Tala : En clair R&R !

Moi : Bye !


End file.
